


Labyrinthine Journey

by BBirdy



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Budding Frank&Leo, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Post Leo&Calypso, Post-Break Up, Protective Percy, Sad Leo Valdez, Whump, graphic birth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy
Summary: Frank paused, half crouched. His warm arms, though not exactly a pain killer, was somewhat of a balm to Leo's aching bones.He sat slowly, cradling him like a child.Head against his chest and fingers twisted in the cotton shirt Leo hissed through his teeth. With a final strangled sob, he dropped, chest heaving.
Relationships: Calypso & Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know it's first-person. But please give it a chance.

I stopped in the middle of the long passage, clutching the stitch in my side. 

"Come on, Leo," a hand-pulled at my arm. 

"I can't," I panted. Still, I let Percy drag me along. 

"Just a little longer," Percy urged. "With Frank running ahead we should be out soon.”

I clung tighter to his arm. "Percy."

My desperate whisper was swept away as we ran. 

Rounding a sharp corner I gripped tighter, nails digging in. "Percy."

"What?" he yelped. 

"Percy, soon isn't good enough."

"Why-?"

A small furry creature skittered forward, shifting to a hulking person before our eyes. 

Frank wiped dirt off his forehead, only succeeding in smearing it down his cheek. 

"Did you find a way out?" Percy released my arm, leaving me leaning against the wall. 

"Nothing doing," Frank shook his head. "The best I could find was three dead ends and a big abandoned room."

Their conversation faded in my ears. The weight of my late pregnancy hung heavy, a low cramp rolling over my spine. My knees shook, starting to buckle as I clung to the wall. 

"What do you think Leo?" Percy turned back to me. 

Frank tapped his shoulder lightly, eyes the size of dinner plates. 

"What?" I asked, already dreading the answer. "What is it?" I could feel it before I saw it. Peering over my swollen middle I watched the colorless liquid seeping down my legs. 

With a low moan, I muttered every swear word I could remember. 

"Leo," Percy caught my arm, keeping me upright. "You have to calm down."

"Calm down?" I squeaked. "Calm down! I am about to give birth in this stupid Labyrinth! We have no way to get out of here!"

The full force of the contraction hit me like a mac truck. I couldn't even summon the strength to scream. Voice caught in my throat my weight was too much for Percy and I finally toppled to the floor. My strangled sob forced tears down my cheeks. 

"Leo?" Percy's grip tightened. 

I shook my head. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't."

"Leo, why didn't you tell us you were, were," Frank trailed off, unable to find the words. 

"In labor?" The pain pressed on, forcing me to a fetal position. "We were a little busy." Head on my knees my breathing became heavy, shaking my shoulders. A new sob welled as the pain finally broke. 

"Still," Frank stood frozen. "That's an important thing to mention."

"Frank," I clenched my hands at my side. "I really can't argue with you right now."

A distant roar echoed down the hall. 

My head was shaking before I knew what I was doing. "No, no, no," I begged. "No. Please. I can't do this, not here."

Percy had his eyes on the hall. He was near as pale as Frank, his hand curled around my arm. "Okay. Here's what we're going to do. Leo," he spoke firmly. "You are going to be fine. Just hold on." He stood. "And Frank, can you find that empty room again?"

Frank nodded. 

"Good," Percy offered me his hand. "Just a little further."

"I can't," I could feel the next contraction coming. 

Percy bit his lip. "Frank. Carry Leo."

"What? Why?"

"He can't walk."

There was another growl. 

Leaning my head back I struggled to keep back a whimper. The cramp gripped my insides with an iron fist.

Strong arms wrapped around me, one curled under my knees, the other at my back. 

Caught off guard I scrambled for something to hold onto. My fingers tangled in the neck of Frank's shirt. "Don't drop us," I whispered. 

"I won't," Frank took the lead, Percy just behind. 

Hissing my way through the pain the newest contraction set in. 

"Hold on," Frank squeezed my shoulders. 

I sensed more than heard Percy draw his sword. The pale golden light it emanated cast long shadows down the hall. 

I forced myself to breath, chest heaving. The contraction hit a peak, pulling a scream from the back of my throat. 

"Shh!" Percy said. 

"I can't help it," I pressed my face into Frank's shirt. "It's getting bad."

"We're almost there," Frank promised.

Percy turned, the light of his sword fading down the hall. "I'll be right back."

"Percy," Frank called.

The pain ended. Collapsing into his arms I struggled to catch my breath. 

"Feeling better?" Frank asked, unable to meet my eyes. 

Curling an arm over my stomach I mumbled, "For now."

We turned a final corner, Frank ducking underneath a door frame. 

"Percy," Frank stuck his head back out the door. "Percy!"

He set me down on the stone floor. "I have to go help, Percy."

"Go," I gestured him onward, pushing myself into a sitting position. 

Before Frank vanished I saw the tufted tail of a wolf. Craning my neck I tried to see more, the sound of Frank's pounding paws vanishing down the hall. 

Below my ribs, a wriggling drew my attention. "It's okay," I soothed, voice shaking. "You're okay  _ mijho _ ," I smiled weakly. "Or  _ mijha _ ."

In the silence, my panic began to swell. What if they didn't come back? Or what if they did come back and were injured? I couldn't just sit and wait blindly. 

Taking shallow breaths I forced myself to my hands and knees. the weight of my swollen belly pulled my spine. I would not crawl like a dog. Reaching up I scrambled for any handhold in the porous rock. Teeth grit I pulled myself up, depending on the wall for every inch I moved. 

It felt like an hour before I reached the door frame. Taking my own inspection of the hall beyond I saw nothing. I strained my ears over the sound of my own frantic heart rate. 

"Percy? Frank?" I tried to call out. 

There was no answer. 

"Come on," I mumbled. "Come on. Come back. I can't do this myself." Taking a few more halting steps I found myself back into the hall. "Percy? Fr-"

I stopped dead, listening to the sound of bones crunching below an object far too heavy for them. 

Images of bodies crushed under paws flashed through my mind. 

I had only enough time to turn from the door before I lost the contents of my stomach. Bile set my throat ablaze. Dropping heavily to my knees I continued to wretch. 

Too distracted by pain I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. 

Something brushed my shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wildly I spun around, fist connecting with something distinctly fleshy. 

"Ow!" Frank yelped. "Leo that's my nose!"

"S-Sorry," I tried to get back to my feet. 

From the darkness Percy stepped forward, covered in what had to be monster dust. 

"Leo, what are you doing out of the- Frank what happened?"

"He punched me!" Frank cried through his hand. 

"I called for you," I stammered. "You didn't answer. I thought you'd- then I heard the-" I turned, heaving up the remainder of my stomach. 

"We have to get back in that room and get it barricaded."

"I think he broke my nose."

I let myself sink back to the concrete. I was trembling too much. I couldn't even think. Relief at seeing them was slowly being crushed, mind muddled by pain and nausea. 

Strong arms pulled me from the ground. By some miracle, I'd managed to keep myself from being covered in vomit.

I fell limp in Frank's grip, shaking with the force of my being sick. Pain swelled slowly and I gripped his arm.

Distantly I heard Percy close the flimsy door to protect us from whatever was outside. 

Frank leaned over, ready to set me back down. 

"Wait," my voice cracked. "Just… wait."

He paused, half crouched. His warm arms, though not exactly a pain killer, was somewhat of a balm to my aching bones. 

Frank sat slowly, cradling me like a child.

Head against his chest and fingers twisted in the cotton shirt I hissed through my teeth. With a final strangled sob, I dropped, chest heaving. 

"That looked… bad," Frank whispered. 

"It wasn't good," I agreed weakly, training my gaze back on him. 

Though it hadn't bled the bridge of his nose was swelling, his right eye bloodshot. 

"Sorry about your nose," I murmured, climbing from his lap. 

Helping me down he waved away the words. "It's fine."

With a low groan, I did my best to settle back on the stone. It wasn't exactly a five-star resort but it would have to do. 

There was a short silence while Percy made his best defense with what little the room had. 

Percy, still brushing off monster dust, came over. Behind him, the door was blocked with a few boards and half a crate. 

"So…" he bit his lip. "How are you feeling?"

I opened one eye. "You have no idea what you're doing do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Good thing I do, for the most part." I shifted, pain already crawling back. "Percy?" I scrambled for something to hold on to. "Your watch still work?"

He nodded, offering his hand. I clung to it, the other hand on his wrist. 

"Time it," I did my best not to scream. Instinctively I pulled my knees up, chin on my chest. 

Neither of my companions moved. 

With a final strangled groan, I dropped back. "How long?" I panted. 

"Forty-two seconds."

"Felt like an hour." I set either elbow on my knees, hands linked behind my head. 

I could almost hear them exchanging glances. 

"What?" I asked. 

"We were just thinking-" Percy began, backtracking quickly as Frank glared at him. " _ I  _ was thinking. Do you know how much longer this is going to last?"

It took great effort not to roll my eyes. "Don't know. We could be looking at an hour or eight."

Percy nodded slowly. "Leo… we have to get out of here. I may not know much but I know you can't have the kid down here."

"No kidding," I muttered. 

"And the monster is dead. We have a chance to find our way out."

I gnawed on my cheek. "Or we could end up somewhere worse."

"Frank?" Percy turned to him for a deciding vote. 

He shook his head, under-eye swelling purple. "I don't know. You both have good points but-"

"Percy?" 

The voice behind him made us all jump, Percy reaching for his pen. 

In the corner of the room, flickering like an out of tune tv, was an iris message. Stuck in the wavering image was a girl with wild blonde hair. 

"Annabeth!" Percy called. 

"Percy!" her relief was apparent even through the weak signal. She spoke through the fuzzy message, her words cutting out. "Find- way out- cause- mortal!"

"What?" Frank asked. 

"Mortals can see the way through the maze," Percy shushed him. "Annabeth!" He called again. "Repeat."

"Leo!" 

Her voice cut out more. 

"He- find- out. Mortal- because of- pregnant."

The blood drained from my face. 

"Leo can- get out-" she repeated herself. "He can see- way out- pregnancy makes- mortal."

Her image cut out. 

"Be safe!"

Then she was gone. 

"So I'll be able to see the way out," I began slowly. "Because being pregnant cut out my powers? That doesn't mean I'm a mortal though."

Percy's eyes were still frozen on the wall where his girlfriend had once been. "I, I don't know."

"But if she's right," Frank offered. "If she's right Leo can see the way out."

"But only while I'm pregnant."

"That's what it sounded like," Percy nodded numbly. 

"We have to go," I decided frantically, forcing myself up. "We have to go now."

Frank took my arm, keeping me upright. "Just hold on. Percy, are we sure?"

Percy was shaking his head still. "I don't know. But it's worth a shot right?"

"Let's go," I pulled on Frank's arm. "Let's-" my words dissolved into a low moan, nails digging in. 

"Leo?" Frank was on his knees, near as tall as I was, a solid wall to cling to. 

"H-How long?" I whimpered. "How long since the last one?"

Percy glanced at his watch. "Six minutes."

"We have to go. We're running out of time."

Nodding once Percy began to destruct his barricade. 

Frank paused awkwardly. "Do you- should I carry you again?"

"Does it look like I can walk?" I shot him a weak smile. 

Frank crouched, scooping me up easily. 

"How much do I weigh to you?"

"Not much," he shrugged. "More than you used to."

"You're telling me," I crossed my arms, a hand over my navel. "I feel like a whale. I haven't seen my feet in months."

He laughed, the feeling shaking my whole body.

Percy came back, sword a small beacon before him. "I don't hear any monsters. But we still need to be careful."

"Okay Leo," Frank said. "Lead the way."

I held my breath, leaning forward to scan the hallway. "That way," I pointed down the tunnel to the left.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I just am," I glared at Percy. 

He nodded and took the lead. 

"What was that about?" I hissed to Frank. 

He shrugged one shoulder, nearly turning me on my head. "No clue. Maybe he was making sure you weren't guessing?"

"Who knows."

The path I'd chosen kept us going straight for a long while. I watched the ground as we went. It was odd, not exactly a glowing path before my eyes, but a feeling, like building the argo had been. I just knew. I stayed still as stone as we traveled. 

"Leo?" Frank said after a moment. "You should probably try to relax. We've got a long walk ahead of us."

"I can't," I kept my gaze on the path. "I don't want to black out or anything."

"You think you might?"

Sinking down I nodded. "I'm so tired."

"How long have you been in labor anyway?"

I ignored his nervousness, rubbing my side. "Hours. It started last night, that's why I was up."

"And you didn't say anything?" he squeaked. 

"Don't sound so betrayed. I wasn't sure. Phantom pains have been killing me for days. So I took my walk, then you and Percy showed up with that stupid monster and-" I stopped, holding tight to his wrist.

"Leo?"

It wasn't as bad as others, not to say it wasn't terrible. The low cramp rolled over me. 

Frank stopped walking. "Where to next?" Percy's voice came to me, a million miles away. 

"Hold on," I breathed, opening my eyes as the pain ebbed away. I could hardly see, my skull aching as I tried to concentrate. 

"Which way?" Frank asked. 

I hesitated. "That way."

"You're sure?"

"Completely."


	3. Chapter Three

They took my word and we headed down a better lit passage. The torches above our heads glittered merrily. And yet again, the path stretched flat and straight ahead of us. 

I relaxed against Frank's chest, shifting carefully. I couldn't quite catch my wince. 

"Another one?"

"No," I rubbed slow circles into my lower stomach. "The baby is just doing the last bit of pummeling to my insides." I smiled, watching the rippling across the taut skin. 

"You don't seem upset about that." Frank watched the movement, his expression somewhere between disgust and awe. 

"Why should I?"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"A little," I admitted. "But it's worth it." I searched for the right words. "They're my kid. Your mom did this for you. And at one point you were just a blip kicking her ribs."

Frank opened his mouth, thought a moment, and pressed on. "But this isn't exactly a typical pregnancy is it?"

"Because doing the do with the roman god of war? That's totally normal."

Frank gagged. "You know what I mean."

"With me being a guy?" I nodded. "I know."

"And somehow carrying the baby made you mortal even though the moth- other parent was half titan?"

The thought of Calypso hurt even more than the contractions. "Yeah. She was."

"Leo…" he spoke slowly. "If I could ask… did she know?"

"Did she know I was carrying our baby before she left me to become a huntress because the idea of dying was too unbearable a prospect?" I snapped. 

Frank bit his lip. "Yeah."

"I, I don't know," I sunk in his arms, a lump welling in my throat. "I mean, I'd only just found out. She knew it was a possibility. I'd gone out to make sure, to try and clear my head. The pregnancy test wasn't exactly hidden."

"You don't think-" Frank could hear the tone of my voice. 

"I came back to a note and an empty closet," I wiped my eyes furiously. "I don't know what she did with her things. She probably threw it in the ocean, or burned it just to spite me." 

I knew my hormones were spiking, leaving me teetering between fury and an ocean deep depression. 

"I'm sorry." 

There was too much pity in his voice. 

"But if she did all that… why keep the baby?"

"They're the only thing I have left," I said simply. "It's not me trying to hold on to her, or me trying to get her back. Love isn't my thing. I don't want it. I don’t want her, not anymore. But I still want a family. I want  _ my _ baby." 

"Leo."

I cut him off, holding tight to his arm again. The pain had snuck up on me, hiding behind my confusion emotions. I shrunk in his arms as the contraction grew. 

Frank spoke to me this time, quiet words of comfort and encouragement. I listened, not understanding them or even why they were being said. 

I relaxed slowly, feeling weights dragging down my eyelids. 

"What was all that about?" I asked. 

"It's just… what you said about how a parent would do anything for their kid. You really have done everything. I thought you could use some encouragement."

I managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

Frank tried to meet it seemed more than difficult for him. 

Confused I hiked myself higher in his arms. “Frank? Are you all right?”

“I just feel like I have no right to complain, with all the mess you’ve been going through. I don’t get it all to be perfectly honest. But I get the heartache.”

“Hazel,” I nodded. “Do, do you know where she is?”

“Last I heard she was headed for New Orleans,” his voice died in his throat. 

“I’m sorry,” I dropped my head on his chest, something in my gut twisting. He didn’t deserve that. No one deserved less than two words before having their love, their heart, just vanished. 

A sharp pain nearly sliced me in two. The strangled scream was wrung from me without permission. 

"Leo? Leo, what's wrong? Is it another one?"

"No," I dug my nails into his arm. "This is different. It's worse, it's so much worse." Gasping through the pain I felt my grip on reality slipping. Terror was the only thing I could comprehend. 

I knew Frank was calling me. I could hear my name being shouted by one voice, and then two. 

"Something is wrong."

"Percy," Frank shifted his arm, my lower body wet and warm. 

Percy swore. "Set him down here."

A hand curled around mine. "Leo?"

I nodded, tears making new tracks down my cheeks. 

"I don't know how to help. We need to get this kid out."

"Cut me open then." I could hardly hear myself. 

"We won't do that," Frank said, still right next to me. 

"You save the baby before me," I pleaded with their blurry figures. "Please." 

How had this all gone so wrong so fast?

"Try and hold out," Percy tried to calm me down. "You'll need to push soon right?"

"I can't have the baby down here," I tried to get up. "We're so close to-" I dropped with a whimper. 

"Try and relax," Frank put a firm hand on my shoulder. Through my haze, I could see a scarlet spill across his arm. 

"You're bleeding," my hand hovered over the stain.

Frank shook his head. "It's not mine."

"Oh," my heart sank to my toes. "But we can't stop. the only way we get out of here is while I can still see the path and- oh…" I bent over with a breathy groan. 

"Leo?"

"Forget what I said before," I panted. "This kid is coming now."

"Time to push?" Percy asked. 

I didn't have time to answer, already bearing down. 

Percy ran the tip of his sword through my pant leg deftly. 

"Leo?" Frank's face was slowly turning a dark red. "Where, um, how is the kid getting out?"

I grinned, the smile turning to a wince. "The less you know the better."

"We don't actually have to cut you open do we?"

I caught my breath, or tried to as the urge to push faded for the moment. "No. My body kind of… made its own exit."

"Got it," Frank looked pointedly up at the ceiling. 

"Frank," I groaned, scrambling for his arm. The pressure built faster now. 

He took my arm, letting me wrap my shaking hand around his steady one. 

Nearly folding myself in half I began to push with every ounce of strength left in me. This was the worst pain I'd ever felt. My entire lower body was on fire. It was a fist, twisting my organs with every frantic gasp. 

"Leo," Percy's eyes were wide as dinner plates, even as his face shifted green. "I think I see a head."

The burning pain stopped my voice. I held a weak thumbs up. The contraction didn't end. My energy was spent, my head was spinning, and still, my body egged me on, begged me to push. 

"I can't," I shook my head. "I can't do this."

The urge faded and I collapsed against the filthy stone. 

"You're so close," Percy urged. "Come on."

Frank squeezed my hand. "Remember what you said to me?" He kept his voice low. "A parent would do anything for their child."

I dropped my head on his shoulder, no choice but to listen. 

"Right now your child needs just a few more moments of effort. Then you'll have them."

I nodded weakly. The drive to push overwhelmed me again. Leaning forward I pushed with all my might. The burning returned with a vengeance. 

"Head's back," Percy crouched, arms held awkwardly forward. 

With a last monumental effort, I felt the pressure drop. Through blurred vision, I saw the tiny pink body in his arms. 

"Percy?" Frank's voice was too concerned. 

"Why aren't they crying?" I couldn't move. Blinking the blur from my eyes I tried to see. 

"Use this," Frank pulled off his jacket. 

Percy took it, expression draws. "Leo I'm so sor-"

"Don't," I sat up, my own body forgotten. Panic was eating me away. "Don't tell me you're sorry. They're fine."

"Leo," Percy held tight to the tiny bundle. "There's no way she-"

I clung to the word, tears staining my cheeks. "Give me my daughter."

Percy wouldn't look at me. 

I was handed the small package. Frantically I pulled away at the fabric. She wouldn't be able to breathe. They had to be wrong. 

"No," I pulled her to my chest. "No!" the echo of my words were flung across the stone. 

The little creature in my arms was minuscule, tiny and crumpled, and blue. She'd been unable to breathe for a long, long time. 

"Let me," Percy held out his arm. 

I couldn't let go. My arms wouldn't release. This was it. This was all I had left. This was my family. The tiny girl had probably never drawn her first breath. 

"But I felt her kicking," I said numbly, trying to rationalize, trying to process the awful truth. Tears slid thick and fast down my cheeks.

Frank put an arm around my shoulders. "Leo?"

Something in me snapped. 

"We have to keep moving," I shrugged him off. I offered the little bundle to Percy, taking only long enough to wrap her up once more. 

"We can give her a proper burial," Frank said. 

I didn't answer. 

He put a hand on the remainder of my pants. "Um…"

Deftly I pulled a roll of duct tape from my toolbelt. 

Percy stood. "I, I'm going to scout ahead."

"Don't go far," Frank kept his voice low. "We'll follow the light of your sword."

Percy nodded. With the little bundle in one arm and his blade in the other, he headed down the hall. 


	4. Chapter Four

Frank laid out the tattered denim. 

"Do you think you can stand?"

I shrugged. 

Offering one hand Frank helped me to my feet. 

The act of standing was one cherry of agony on top the sundae of pain. I couldn't even manage a whimper, knuckles white on Frank's shoulder. 

"I, I don't think you're bleeding anymore," Frank tried to sound bright, starting to tape my pants back on. 

I didn't bother finding an answer. 

"There." Frank took my arm and stood. 

I wore something that resembled a skirt with a thigh-high split. I couldn't summon the energy to care. 

"Do you want me to keep carrying you?" He watched me wobble. Frank also didn't press for an answer. 

Crouching down he took me gently back into his arms. 

It was probably for the best. My will had broken. I was too tired, too miserable. The path we walked had no more turns. And after a few moments, we were met with a door, Percy waiting beside it. 

Pushing it open Percy led the way into a small, dimly lit room. Boxes covered one wall from floor to ceiling. 

"Where are we?" Frank let the door swing shut behind us. 

"I'll find out. I can IM Annabeth, or whoever, find a way back to camp," Percy walked to the door marked exit, pausing only long enough to place the bundle of Frank's jacket on a small desk across the room. 

"Okay," Frank took a seat on one of the larger boxes. 

"I can sit by myself," my throat was torn.

"Are you sure?"

"Put me down."

Frank did as he was told, letting me slide to the floor. 

I laid down on my side, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes. How? How had I done this so wrong? 

My body clenched, tired muscles straining. That would be the afterbirth, the last of the proof my child had ever existed. 

"Frank," I sat carefully, pulling at the corner of the duct tape. "H-Help me with this."

Frank was crouched down next to me in a millisecond. "What's wrong?"

"It's the afterbirth." I discarded my destroyed pants. 

His face turned a soft green. "I don't want to know what that is do I?"

"Probably not." Lifting my knees up once more I managed a weak push. The need to bear down wasn't there, leaving me sore and half-hearted. 

The pain passed and I leaned back. 

"I'll try again with the next one."

Frank clung to my hand. "Leo. I, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't."

I closed my eyes, resting my free hand on my still swollen belly. 

At first, I didn't recognize the movement under my fingers. Then I pulled my hand back. I was too tired, hallucinating. I must have been.

"Leo?" Frank tried again to speak. 

The next contraction cut him off. Gripping his hand I bore down again. My muscles screamed in protest. 

Again I was lacking that bone-deep need. I tried with lackluster effort until the contraction ended. 

"I can't," I dropped back. "I can't do this. It's stuck."

All color faded from Frank's face. "What do I do?"

"I don't know," my thoughts blurred. "I need a doctor."

Adrenaline was taking over the exhaustion, fear pressing through. 

Percy walked back in, stowing his sword. "We're at a truck stop in North Carolina. Annabeth is on her way back now and- what's wrong?" He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing me lying on the ground. 

"The afterbirth is stuck," I panted, another contraction piling atop the last.

Percy swore aloud, dropping to his knees. "What do we do?" he asked. 

"I don't know," I repeated, trying to get in a better position. "I don't know what to do. I didn't research anything about this and-" I groaned, falling limply back. 

The ache was all too familiar. This wasn't the need to push as I'd known it before. This was the intense pressure of a tiny skull settling between my hips. 

"It can't," I gripped tighter to Frank. "No…"

"Leo?" Frank spread a hand across my middle. "What- oh." He froze, eyes wide. 

Just below the skin my baby, my living wriggling baby was kicking wildly. 

"What?" Percy demanded. 

"It's, I didn't know it was but," I stammered, emotions swirling. 

"What?"

Unable to find the words Frank brought Percy's hand to my stomach. 

"Holy Hephaestus," Percy breathed. "There's another one." He was the one to summon their thoughts quickest. "Come on. We have to get you outside. I'll have Annabeth bring a healer."

"There's no time," I cut him off, lying back down. Elbows supporting me the urge to push returned full force. Sweat pouring down my forehead I summoned any strength I had left. "This kid isn't waiting around."

The other exchanged a quick glance before Percy took charge. "Frank, get Leo situated, see what you can find in the boxes. And take out the cameras. I'm IMing camp again. We need real medical assistance."

Frank nodded. Pulling his bow off his shoulder he slung an arrow. The two cameras on the ceiling exploded in a shower of sparks. 

Percy was already at the door. 

I managed to get a glimpse of the moon before it shut. 

Kneeling next to me again Frank dropped his weapons. "What else can I do?"

"Do what Percy said," I tried to find my voice. I'd become limp as a rag doll. "See if you can find me somewhere else to lie down."

"Is this like the movies?" Frank asked nervously. "Like, the whole warm water and ice chips?"

The next contraction came too quickly. "I didn't have those before. But for all intents and purposes," my voice gave out and I nodded. 

Frank didn't even hesitate before he took my hand. I gripped it gratefully, panting through the pain. I actually screamed, the sound knotting in my throat. At the base of my stomach, the familiar pressure began. 

"Frank, get the stuff now," my legs spread wider on instinct. 

"Leo?"

"Now."

I only just caught the look of terror before Frank vanished around the boxes. 

Sinking further to the floor I panted through the pain. I couldn't push, not yet. I pressed my cheek into the boxes behind me. Just the force of the contraction was sucking away what little energy I had left. 

The cramp came to an agonizing end and I received another tremendous kick. The movement was further down than it had been. They were moving at the very least. 

"While I appreciate the reassurance," I whispered. "You've got to save your strength."

My gripped fingers turned white on the hem of the orange cotton. Casting frantically around I found the bundle of Frank's jacket, still frozen on the desk. For that moment the pain in my heart outweighed the one within. 

Frank came back holding a bucket of water, several towels over his arm, and a large water bottle. 

"I think I got everything," he examined his treasures. 

"Frank," I groaned his name on instinct. "Frank help."

Dropping everything he knelt by my side, gripping my hand. 

For all my panting I could help but push, every cell in my body demanding it. I pressed my forehead into his shoulder. 

"Leo," Frank held tight. "You have to push. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I can't," the sob was wrung from me. "I can't. What if they're like her?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them. I hadn't even realized I'd been thinking it. "What if I killed them both?"

"Leo," Frank pulled me tight into his arms. "That was not your fault. You did everything right. Sometimes things just don't work out." He took a deep breath, the movement shifting my entire upper body. "Parents do anything and everything for their kids. And you are. But right now your kid needs a few more minutes of effort."

"You said that before," I smiled through the tears that spilled down my cheeks once more. 

Frank looked me directly in the eye. "And unless you have triplets this time it'll be true."

I opened my mouth, the newest contraction crashing down like a tidal wave. Scream clashing with my sob I used every tortured muscle to push. 

My thin hand nearly crushed Frank's. 

Frank made no complaint, staying beside me, muttering mindless comfort again. 

I dropped back, nearly blacking out. 

"You've got this," Frank encouraged before I could summon any complaint. 

"Can I have some water?" There was a metallic taste brewing on the back of my tongue. 

"Of course," Frank opened the enormous bottle, fetching his towels and bucket as well. 

As I sucked down the lukewarm water he set a towel out below me. 

"Thanks."

With shaky hands, I set the bottle down. It looked almost too clean in my grubby hands. 

"Don't mention it."

"I…" I paused, too many requests befuddling my exhausted thoughts. "I need to wash my hands."

He moved without protest, grabbing a towel and wetting it, helping me carefully clean the last days dirt and blood from each crevasse. Once he'd gotten me he did the same for his own hands. 

Drying up his arms he followed my gaze to his bloodied jacket. "Leo?"

"I want to hold her," I whispered. 

"But," his words died in his throat. With a nod he heaved himself to his feet, cradling the bundle with more care than I thought the big guy possible of. 

I held out my arms for her, unable to stop my tremble. 

"Careful," he warned. Sitting down he laid my back on his shoulder before he'd hand her over. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed the support. 

Unwrapping the hastily moved jacket I brushed a finger across her cheek. Her tiny body was cold, too cold. Unable to find words I warmed my hands, patting her back lightly, trying to shift the blue to a pink. 

"Leo," Frank warned. 

"I know," I choked, pulling her to my chest again. The tiny cheek cradled against my neck I wouldn't have noticed it had I not been so desperately searching for it. 

"Leo," Frank's hand reached out. 

I twisted away, curling around the tiny body. "Wait!"

He paused, the pain in his face tangible. 

But I wouldn't, couldn't give up until I was sure. Holding my daughter tighter I patted her back, my hand warm enough to spark flame, a flame I hadn't summoned in nine months. 

"Come on," I whispered. "Come on  _ mijha _ , the fates don't have you yet. Come on."

A weak sputter. The limp fists twitching. The slack face curled, puckering until she finally released a breathless sob. 


	5. Chapter Five

“Leo…” Frank’s hand clung to my arm. “Gods… Leo, she’s alive.”

Renewed tears streamed down my cheeks. Kissing her head firmly I pulled her tight. “Hello  _ mijha _ , hi. You’re here. You’re okay.” I stumbled over my words. Joy flooded, erasing pain. 

Frank dropped his head back. 

“What’s so funny?” Percy stepped through the door, face breaking into a smile. “You had the next one already? Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“It’s not,” Frank squeezed my shoulder. “It’s, she’s the first one.”

“What?” Percy dropped to his knees, nearly cracking his neck to examine the now empty desk. “Oh, gods. Oh, my gods… she’s alive.”

I pressed another kiss to her cheek, her ever-growing sobs better than music to my ears. “You’re okay,” I whispered, taking the words like a mantra. “You’re okay, I promise. I’m never going to let anything happen to you again.”

Stopped dead I hissed through my teeth, insides winding up once more. 

“Leo,” Frank squeezed my arm. “There’s more to do.”   
  
My arms wouldn’t unclench. “Let me hold on to her. Please? Please.” 

Frank and Percy were exchanging glances. 

“He doesn’t have the time to argue. If he needs to hold onto then fine.” Percy muttered almost too soft for me to hear. “Sit behind him, keep him upright.”

Doing as he was told Frank shifted to sit at my side. “Are you going to drop her?”

“No way in hades,” I panted, fingers white around her makeshift blanket. 

“In any case,” Frank took me gently by the shoulders. Slowly he moved to a cross-legged position, my upper body cradled in his lap. “How’s that?”   
  
Opening my mouth to speak my throat closed over my choked sob. I shot him a weak thumbs-up, sliding down his leg to get back into position.    
  
“Are you ready?” Percy called. 

Lips still pressed tight I shook my head weakly. “Not like… I have… much of a choice,” my words dissolve into a low moan.    
  
There wasn’t any strength left to push. Ragged muscles, already pushed to the breaking point, simply didn’t respond. The contraction rolled over me, eating away at what energy I had left. Dropping my head I pressed my face into Frank’s arm. I sobbed through the pain, the weak noises echoing the bundle in my arms.

“Leo,” Frank moved slowly, pulling my tight to him. “Leo, you have to push. What are you-?”

“I can’t,” I fell limp as the throbbing pains fell away. “I can’t anymore. Just cut me open.”

“That is not going to happen,” Percy said, alarmed. 

My trembling arms curled tighter, head shaking. “I can’t lose them. But I can’t push.”

“Like hell, you can’t!” Frank bristled. Lifting me up he turned me, just enough to meet my eyes. “You have not come all this way to give up now. I am not going to let you give up. You give her to me and you push their little sibling out now!”

He spoke with all the authority of a roman general. His volume even stopped the crying child in my arms as she struggled to find the new voice.    
  
I couldn’t meet his eyes, knew I couldn’t follow orders. I was never the type. 

Gaze from on the tiny pinched face against my chest a new ache began in my chest, stronger than any contraction.   
  
“Yes, sir,” I whispered. One arm still clinging to my daughter I pushed myself up. “Frank,” I could feel my voice dying in my chest. 

“What do you need?” He’d dropped back to a soft voice. 

Head pressed to his shoulder I struggled for breath. “Can you hold her?”

He took my daughter without question. 

I watched him, his large hand cradling her head, her body pressed against his other shoulder, free arm covering her whole body. 

Glancing at me he froze, waiting for approval. 

Shooting him a smile I slumped further, pain spiking. 

“Leo,” Percy warned. “You have to push, now.”

With every ounce of strength, I could manage to summon I bore down, bending myself in half. Fingernails digging into my knees I leaned forward. My muscles tearing as I went, pain ripping me to pieces. 

Dropping back for the few seconds of relief I could manage. “Percy, I can’t-”

I stopped, catching his sunlight bright grin. 

“What?”

“I saw a head.”

Only that could’ve brought me back to my elbows. “Really? You’re sure?”

“As dark and curly as their sisters’.”

Frank put an arm on my shoulder. “They’re both going to look like you. Poor little guys.”

“Hey,” I stuck my tongue out at him. “That’s not f-” I dissolved again into another groan. 

“One big push,” Percy promised. “That’s all you have left. You  _ can _ do it. Come on.”

Tuning him out I lifted my body up once more. Hands on my knees. Chin on my chest. Holding my breath. And I pushed with more effort than I had ever put into anything before. Fire burned across every muscle and nerve. I couldn't even manage to scream. 

“The head is out,” Percy cried. 

“Thank the gods,” I trembled, lowering myself back to Frank’s lap. 

Frank squeezed my arm. “Good job.” 

“Not out of the woods yet,” I breathed. 

“Ready for the body?” Percy asked.

Shaking my head I lifted a hand to my daughter. Fussing and wriggling she had been quiet the whole time. Brushing a finger across her bare thigh I whispered to her. “Hold on  _ mijha _ , you’re okay.”

A new contraction gripped my muscles, leaving me panting. 

“Leo,” Percy warned. 

“Shut up, I’ve got it,” I couldn’t summon any animosity. One deep breath and I managed the push to finally get the body into Percy’s arms. 

Wild screams began instantly. I watched the dark arms lifted above their chubby body, flailing wildly. 

“Gods Leo,” Percy looked halfway to tears. “Your son is already as hyperactive as you.”

“A boy?” my voice broke. “I’ve got a little boy.”

Percy grinned. “No idea how you didn’t know about him. He’s as healthy as can be.”

“Thank the gods,” I dropped my head back. 

Patting my leg Percy summoned all the information he had. It sounded like he’d gotten some medical knowledge from his IM. “I’m going to clean him off, make sure his airways are clear. If you pass the afterbirth I can make sure it gets tossed out.”

I shot him a weak thumbs up. Desperate to get a good look at him I knew I had no strength to argue. He was right. 

Frank’s arm still held to my shoulder. “You did great.”

Eyes pressed shut I held up a finger. 

“Leo?”

Pushing lightly the disgusting bloody afterbirth came away. 

Frank deflated, making a face. “Thank gods, I thought we were looking at triplets.”

“Funny,” I snorted. “Help me up?”

“Are you sure?”

“You can keep holding me general,” I gave him a weak salute. “I need to be up.”

Frank complied. Shifting my daughter to his other arm he helped me up until my forehead rested in the crook of his neck. 

We waited the few moments for Percy to return, sitting in total silence. I stared at my daughter the whole time. 

“You still awake?” Percy knelt down next to me, offering a squirming little boy out to me. 

“Couldn’t fall asleep if I tried,” I held out my arms, holding him tight. Wild dark curls stuck out in every direction, still a little damp from his new bath. Chubby and still wiggling he curled into my chest, making little clicks in the back of his throat. 

Frank chuckled lightly. “He’s precious.”

“Thank you,” I whispered. 

“What?”

“Thank you,” I repeated. There was a lump in my throat. My ragged body was turning numb, but joy was enough to keep me upright. I felt warm, perfect from head to toe. “Both of you. You saved my life, my children. Thank you.”

Frank squeezed my shoulder, making sure I was sitting up. “We’d never let you do this alone.”

“Gods, I’m a dad,” I laughed lightly. 

The sound pulled up the corners of my son’s mouth. 

Percy sat on the other of me, ready to catch me. 

“I must look like a wreck,” I managed to laugh. “I’m not going to fall. Cross my heart. I’m carrying precious cargo.” Pressing a warm kiss to my son’s forehead and clutched him tighter. “He’s going to need a name. They both are.” I continued to brush my daughter’s leg. 

Percy shook his head. “Worry about it later. You’re exhausted Leo.”

“And they need to have names before I pass out,” I pointed out. 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Leo. Your brain can’t even be functioning right now.”

“I think you’ll like this one,” I hummed, closing my eyes. “For the little boy, I was thinking Ignazio Perceus Valdez.”

Percy flushed dark red. “Leo, you can’t be serious.”

“And for the girl Emily Pele Valdez.”

“Emily?” Frank asked. 

I nodded, feeling myself fading. Gods, I was so tired. “For your mother. Middle name is a hawiian goddess. That’ll piss the gods off.”

“You’re sure?” Percy asked. 

Again, I nodded. “Percy, can you take him?”

Up on his knees, Percy scooped the baby up from me, worried. 

“I’ve got him,” Frank assured, holding tight around my shoulders. “Leo? I’m going to help you lie down. Okay?”

“Careful with Emily,” I clung to his shirt. 

“I will,” Frank’s smile was warm. There was a soft kiss on my forehead. 

Heat burned up my face. It couldn't be. I mean. He had held me, supported me. He’d practically been glued to my side for the last month. But it couldn’t… right?

From outside the squeal of brakes could be heard. 

"Percy?"

"That'll be Annabeth and half the healers in camp."

"Good," I sunk back. "The twins are going to need a proper bath, and blankets."

Lying Ignazio back in my arms he ran toward the door. 

Half conscious, lost in a warmth I couldn't describe, I settled against Frank, belonging at his side, knowing I was where I and my children should be I closed my eyes only to hear the frantic cry. 

"What do you mean he's had twins!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love any and all comments whether be questions, concerns or simply nonsense (those tend to be some of my favorite)


End file.
